disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Refreshment Corner
Disneyland= |-|Tokyo Disneyland= Refreshment Corner is a quick-service, turn-of-the-century Main Street style restaurant known for its Coca Cola connection and Ragtime performances. The restaurant is located at Disneyland in Anaheim, California, and at Tokyo Disneyland in Japan. More of a snack stop, reservations are not available at Refreshment Corner. The restaurant was constructed directly next to Candy Palace at the end of Main Street, U.S.A., on the western edge of the Jolly Holiday Bakery Cafe (formerly the Plaza Pavilion). Although ordering is done inside the body of the building at a large counter, guest seating is located outside the restaurant. In the guest seating, visitors can let their ivories be tickled with old-fashioned music performed by ragtime pianists at certain times of the day. Guests are also visited by characters such as: Alice and the Mad Hatter, Bert and Mary Poppins, the Queen of Hearts, and Peter Pan while at the restaurant. During character appearances, characters either accompany the pianist or play musical chairs with seated children. The Dapper Dans also make appearances to accompany the pianists at certain times of the day and duets have been known to occur between guests and the pianists. It was formerly found at the Magic Kingdom before being renamed Casey's Corner in 1995 (after Disneyland Paris' version, which opened in 1992). Disneyland description "Take a break on the shaded patio and listen to the tinkling of ivories of our ragtime piano player. Enjoy crowd-pleasing American classics like hot dogs, sour-dough chilli bowls, soft pretzels, desserts, and fountain drinks. Hosted by Coca-Cola." Tokyo Disneyland description "An American classic: This open cafe-style shop facing the Plaza is open, clean, and white with bright red accents. The shop recalls old-fashioned America. Come enjoy that all-American favorite, a tasty hot dog!" Ragtime players For many years, Rod Miller and Johnny Hodges could be found playing at Refreshment Corner throughout the day and night, often until midnight. In recent years, the hours where guests can find pianists at the piano have been cut significantly. New pianists like Ragtime Robert Glenn, Alan Thompson, Michael Pollock, Johnny May, Patrick Aranda, and Eric Abrahamson are now present at the corner. Menu *Hot Dog Basket *Hot Dog *Chilli Cheese Hot Dog *Mac & Cheese Hot Dog *Hearty Chilli *Kid's Power Pack *Kid's Turkey Dog *Mickey Mouse Pretzel *Jalapeño Cheese Filled Pretzel *Cream Cheese Filled Pretzel *Large Bag of Chips Gallery RC Outside.jpg|Refreshment Corner front. CCRC Exterior.png|Refreshment Corner Exterior CokeCorner.jpeg|Refreshment Corner seating area. Refreshment-Corner-in-Disneyland-Main-St.jpg|One of Refreshment Corner's entrances. Refreshment Corner Early Days.jpg|Refreshment Corner in the 1950's. RefreshmentCorner1972.jpg|Refreshment Corner's interior in 1972. Menu-Refreshment-Corner.jpg|Refreshment Corner menu. Bert and Mary at Coke Corner.jpg|Bert and Mary Poppins at Coke Corner. Musical Chairs with Alice and Hatter.jpg|The Mad Hatter and Alice playing musical chairs with guests. cokecornerpeterpan.jpg|Peter Pan at Coke Corner. TheQueenatthecorner.jpg|The Queen of Hearts at Coke Corner. DapperDans.png|The Dapper Dans at Coke Corner. Tdl refreshment corner inside.jpg|Refreshment Corner interior (Tokyo Disneyland). Trivia * During the construction of Refreshment Corner, workers accidentally installed the lights in two different orders. Having to pull out all the wiring and bulbs was too time-consuming, so Walt Disney suggested using a red/white light bulb. *Rod Miller was a staple ragtime player at Refreshment Corner for over three decades. The skilled ragtime pianist performed from 1969-2006 before retiring due to medical reasons. *In the early days of the park, guests could also buy swimwear next door to Refreshment Corner at the Cole of California shop. Links Sources http://allears.net/dlr/din/menu/men_coke.htm http://www.yesterland.com/flowermart.html http://findingmickey.squarespace.com/other-hidden-dl/main-street-usa/15106421 Rag Time Music Rod Miller Refreshment Corner Ragtime Part 1 Rod Miller Refreshment Corner Ragtime Part 2 Category:Main Street, U.S.A. Category:Disneyland restaurants Category:Tokyo Disneyland restaurants